


From Autumn to Spring

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO





	From Autumn to Spring

停电了。  
训练室里Pine的哀嚎立刻响起来，他下午一点刚起来，正准备捡起他的招牌英雄黑百合在天梯里大杀四方就看着电脑屏幕黑了下去，然后是Meko和flow3r，他们俩刚约好了要打星际这一计划就瞬间破产，Libero环视着四周，有一点懵地摘下了耳机看了看大家，对着郑然官露出迷茫困惑的笑容，像一只探头的水獭。  
郑然官看没有马上要来电的意思，用毛巾擦了擦手上的汗拿着手机出了训练室来到室外，外面风轻云淡，从来没有人游泳的泳池上飘着几片落叶，水池里那条开始叫jjonak的鱼缓慢地在水里游动着。郑然官在泳池边坐下，那一瞬间他忽然脑子里衍生出一种既视感，仿佛与他记忆的某个片段重叠在了一起。

郑然官冲着镜头摆好了pose，其他人都准备好了洪渊俊才慢慢吞吞地在镜头里露出一个躲躲闪闪的表情。  
“渊俊啊，你不要每次照相都躲在后面啊。”郑然官的手指在Hotba的手机屏幕上划动着放大照片，洪渊俊只是坐在一旁，夹着烤肉架上烤好的五花肉放进嘴巴里，他染过的头发开始褪色成非常淡的浅金色，他的刘海长得有些长，有时候遮住他的眼睛，郑然官依然能感察到他眼睛里温柔的笑意。  
“比赛加油。”洪渊俊先是对他说出了那句话，其他人都已经向他们道别，两个人站在分别的三岔路口互相看着对方，路灯把洪渊俊瘦削和略微驼背的身形照射得很长。郑然官看着闪烁的光点在洪渊俊的脸上像小精灵一样调皮地跳动着。“好，你也加油。”似乎心里有种冲动，借着他今晚喝的酒顺着食道向上涌要脱口而出，他的uber来了，洪渊俊怂着肩向他摆了摆手催他快上车回去，在他上车后向洪渊俊挥手道别，他仿佛看见他的嘴唇在动，而他并没有听到洪渊俊说了什么。  
直到洪渊俊过生日的时候，郑然官有一天晚上打趣问他：“渊俊，你许了什么愿。”  
洪渊俊笑了，他的牙套已经摘了，露出了整齐雪白的牙齿，然后他慢慢地说：“没有许愿，因为已经实现了。”  
洪渊俊面对他有的时候喜欢用这样隐秘不直接的方式表达。那天洪渊俊就坐在这张泳池边的椅子上，抱着一个抱枕，望着夜色下泳池里一水的波光粼粼。  
奶油蛋糕的香甜味还残留在郑然官口腔里，同时他感觉到牙龈处有些隐隐作痛。郑然官没有追问下去，屋子里一群人开始互相往脸上涂奶油打闹，洪渊俊已经是被他们抹了一脸然后顺便冲了个澡的状态了，他套着一件皱巴巴的白色T恤，头发偶尔滴一滴水珠。  
“去打游戏？还是要睡觉了？”郑然官一边开口问他，一边闻着从洪渊俊身上传来蜜桃味沐浴露的清甜味道，这是他和洪渊俊都喜欢的味道。虽说加州是不会下雪，但是现在一月还是有点冷的，他记得洪渊俊上场打比赛都要穿好几层队服，要么套一个长袖在里面，洪渊俊轻轻“嗯”了一声便站起身，向训练室的方向走去。郑然官想要跟上去，忽然反应过来，他们俩的训练室不是在一个地方的，这个花园就是分割他们的地方。  
郑然官站在自己这边的门口看着洪渊俊的电脑开机发出亮光，看他仿佛是纸片的身躯在房间里穿梭着坐下来，开始游戏后他才进自己的训练室，房间里只有Libero戴着耳机在听网课，根本没注意到他进来。  
他抓起桌子上用来擦手的毛巾，他的手心，一直都是潮湿的。  
洪渊俊排了很久天梯都没进去，他打了个哈欠在考虑要不要回去睡觉算了，他转过自己的椅子，起身探头向玻璃门外看过去，外面的世界是一片黑暗的，他甚至看不到一点亮光。  
洪渊俊记得那一次他们在洛杉矶见面，除了他抑制不住自己落下的想念的眼泪和结结实实不能自已的拥抱，他望着坐上车要离开的郑然官说出的话是：“等你来基地。”

日子像是表面平静的湖水，他们永远不知道下藏着多少暗流涌动。郑然官已经发觉自从自己来了以后，他这位老队友老朋友已经不能和他一起首发上场了。  
郑然官选择安心地训练，做自己的事。他还记得去年看过洪渊俊成为世界杯的选手，在台上说着流利的英语沟通无障碍，他坐在那里对着镜头得体自信地微笑，不是他记忆中会因为输了比赛哭泣不止，气到摔东西的少年。他没有再去翻过他们在一起比赛时候的录播视频，那是一个不怎么愉快的结尾，是一个没有成真的童话故事。  
从踏上北美土地的那一刻，他给自己规定他的未来必须光明，他必须努力去争取他想要的所有东西，他要成为世界杯选手的一员，成为最优秀的选手，拿到他没有拿到过的冠军，进入最优秀的队伍之一——洪渊俊所在的纽约九霄天擎队。  
郑然官站在洗衣房里静静地想着他一路走来的所有回忆，随着叮的一声提醒，他捞出来的是自己带着许多道不明白色痕迹的的主场队服。  
洪渊俊推门进来了，“怎么了。”郑然官举着面目全非的队服扬到洪渊俊面前，他在那暗自生着闷气，腹诽着这队服什么烂质量，洪渊俊反而看着他笑了，然后手指直接戳到了他气的鼓鼓的本来就有点肉肉的腮帮上。  
“只是…你需要这样抖一下。”洪渊俊从他手里接过衣服，大力甩了一下，那些白色的不明物甩掉了大半。“你是不是把什么东西放进口袋一起洗了。”郑然官捋了自己的头发好好想了想，嗯…好像是纸巾和口香糖吧。  
洪渊俊帮他把衣服抖落了一下然后放进烘干机，郑然官在旁边傻乎乎地看着洪渊俊一系列流畅的动作，再次把自己的头发捋到了脑后，零散几丝头发掉下来，露出了额头。  
“还好我的不用洗。”  
这一句似乎蕴藏着无限寓意的话语从洪渊俊的口中说了出来，郑然官的手放下来，他转过头看着他。  
“你这里长了个痘痘。”  
洪渊俊纤长的手指指着他，那一瞬间的动作郑然官都怀疑不是自己做出来的，房间里的空间似乎被挤压了许多，时间仿佛在这一刻停止，又回朔到一年多前，他面对着洪渊俊伸出的手想要覆盖上去又缩了回来，从此他便再也没有握住这位天使的手。  
他感觉到自己的心跳，洪渊俊的手被他紧握着放在自己的胸口，他的鼻子触碰到洪渊俊的脖子，洪渊俊身上的温度让他感觉到自己的脸瞬间热了起来。  
气氛变得异常地凝重而让人抓狂，洪渊俊想起一直都没有机会来得及正面说出的话，他的心似乎被什么东西向下重重一扯，陷入无尽深渊，然后缓缓下沉。  
洪渊俊只是伸出自己的手，回握了郑然官，两只手被夹在两个人躯体之间，他低下头，柔顺的已经被染黑的黑色头发的小脑袋埋在郑然官胸口，那个姿势像极了天使在祈祷。  
“听说你要走了。”  
郑然官终于还是问出来了，他说完话都感觉自己的胸腔暗暗发痛。  
“一直都......还不确定。”洪渊俊的声音很小，他有些吞吞吐吐，“他们允许我去试训。”  
郑然官最终没有开口去问洪渊俊为什么要走，那些他们分离又相聚的画面和在他脑海里像是坏掉的电视录像，变得黑白，开始乱码，他深深吸了一口气，另一只手环上洪渊俊瘦弱有些驼背的身躯。  
他无法去确定的问题是，洪渊俊心中想的，和他心里想的是不是一样，然而他不能开口，他不能去替洪渊俊决策他的未来，他除了放手任他自由前行以外他什么都做不了，他只是一个聆听者，一个被通知者，还可能是......他未来的对手。

LWR例行的旧友小聚，是无论如何都不会终止的，这一次他们已经少了一个人，Hotba还掏出了手机给Wonjae发了视频请求，被那边在韩国的Wonjae一句siba就挂断了。  
“他说他昨天训练很累现在还在睡。”郑然官笑呵呵地拿起酒准备干杯，洪渊俊此刻已经是不属于NYXL的一员了，他看上去稍微有点憔悴，可能是通知得太匆忙他在忙着搬家没怎么好好休息的原因。洪渊俊依旧选择了合照的时候遮住了自己半个脸，郑然官坐在他对面，洪渊俊的脸上看不出什么情绪波动，他把头发向后捋，露出长且光滑的脖颈。  
最后郑然官感觉自己喝多了，他站得不太稳和其他人一一告别，自己的视线和意识都开始模糊，最后留下来陪着他的还是洪渊俊。  
“我不想回去了。”他瞪着眼看着洪渊俊，借着酒劲把自己的心里话堂堂正正说了出来。  
洪渊俊只是把他的手臂甩上自己的肩，他嘴里一直在絮絮叨叨什么郑然官没听清。两个人勾肩搭背地来到一间小旅馆，他们——准确来说应该是洪渊俊没选择情人旅馆，郑然官感觉前台看着自己和洪渊俊的服务生眼神有些不自然。上了摇摇晃晃的电梯，走过东西两侧开着窗空气对流的长走廊，郑然官感觉自己稍微清醒一点了。  
他一进房间以后就一头扎进洗手间吐了，吐得天昏地暗，他自持酒量不差，而今晚醉成这样必定是因为他心事重重，他清理完自己对着镜子看自己的脸，眼下乌青，脸颊还有点肿，在白炽灯的照射下脸色惨白，明天早上早点回去吧——他这样想着，想去叫洪渊俊，这是普通的标准间，他发现洪渊俊已经侧躺在其中一张单人床上睡着了。  
他的外套掉在地上。郑然官轻手轻脚地走过去捡起来，洪渊俊瘦骨伶仃的身体蜷缩着，他的手臂依然带着护袖，月光透过窗帘洒在他身上。  
郑然官觉得自己的唇是木的，他感觉自己口干舌燥。  
他努力让自己不发出一点声音，他在洪渊俊身边躺下来，他睡的那么安静，郑然官的脑子里涌现了很多他不愿意想到的事，而今晚他选择把这些想法死死按压在大脑深处。他环上洪渊俊的腰，把他的手握在自己手中。洪渊俊的呼吸平紊，郑然官抵着他的后背，突起的肩胛骨那里今天也没有长出能飞翔的翅膀。  
他只是抱着他。

他们的故事看似绵延流长。  
却又如此短暂地迎来了匆匆的中止。

洪渊俊坐在华盛顿的基地里，一局天梯开始，他毫不犹豫地选下天使，蹦蹦跳跳地在墙上喷上NYXL的喷漆，然后摆手，那是他心底最柔软最初的爱，终使有了他一直以来的期待，他现在只有一个选择那就是向它告别。  
那天醒来后，他放弃了和郑然官说出心底所有的话，他不觉得遗憾，他的人生从未因为郑然官改变历史，一切发生的都是自然而然的，就如同夜幕降临，白日西沉。  
郑然官静静地坐在泳池边，花园里几株骄傲昂着头的鹤望兰随风轻轻摇摆，郑然官的眼睛进了沙，他揉了揉眼睛。  
他终于读懂了洪渊俊一直以来对着他的欲言又止，那天他们分别时，早晨的阳光倾泻在洪渊俊脸上，他还在给自己加油和打气，“下次见面就是对手了。”洪渊俊的笑容竟然有些灿烂，那样不真切。  
他渴望的是上场和证明自己，不是宅居在有他的地方碌碌无为度过这短暂的黄金时期，即使是他不能决定的，在其他人眼里看来不近人情，却又那么正常的交易行为。  
“渊俊啊，去了那边要好好打。”  
郑然官终于把脑海里最后那一片破碎的碎片拼合上，是洪渊俊最后留恋又决绝离去的表情，构成他心底最美丽又最伤感的风景。  
也是他自己的选择不是么，一旦选择以后，不能畏惧，也不能后悔。  
我会的。我会成功，我会赢，我也会得到冠军。  
郑然官心底暗暗铭记着自己这些最初的目标，他他站起来，向训练室的方向走去。

-end-


End file.
